aren't you?
by szielone
Summary: A self-contained short story. I'm not an English native speaker so very sorry for the grammar mistakes.


The girl sits in a room tied to a chair. Both of her hands are bound to its back. Gray walls and a small table in front of her with a piece of paper on it. She fidgets and looks at it.

"Fuck."

She grits her teeth. The door opens. A middle-aged man with a slim blonde woman walks in. She stays near the door. The girl on the chair does not look up at them.

"Have you made your decision?"

"If you think that I'm going to sign it, you're crazy."

"Sign it, please."

He stands next to the table.

"Fuck you…both."

The man casts a look of contempt at her. His hand goes at the back of his shirt. He draws a gun while looking at the girl on the chair and slowly puts it on the piece of paper. The girl near the door takes a step towards them. Her eyes widen. No one is looking at her.

"Sign it."

"You may kill me if you like."

"Oh really? You're better alive but I can still make use of your body when you're dead. A fresh sample, that's all what you are for me."

The girl scorns at him. He takes the gun and still observing her takes a step towards her. He very slowly puts the gun to the side of her forehead.

"Sign it."

The girl does not move. When he presses the gun and pulls the trigger, she does not even blink. The blonde screams. A crack. Nothing more. The girl takes a deep breath. He laughs loudly. The blonde is hyperventilating.

"Brave one, aren't you? I'm impressed, I must admit that. Well, I must've messed up the gun… Let's see."

He points the gun at the wall where the blonde is standing. The girl on the chair moves.

He shoots. The fragments of the wall where the bullet hit fall to the ground.

"Yes, now it's better."

If she was able to kill him with her eyes he would be dead right on this very spot where he's standing.

"I've clapped if I could, but you see, my hands are tied. Beautiful performance. How many times did you two rehearse that?"

"Sign it."

"You're deaf or what? Fuck you."

The man with the gun walks smiling to the girl near the door. The brunette tries not to look at them.

"Well dear, what should we do now? I have an idea we should try out."

He looks back at the girl on the chair.

"Did you know that she told me that you kissed her."

The girl on the chair shifts and looks at him coldly. Tears starts forming in her eyes but they do not fall.

"Oh, did she? Did she also tell you that…" The blonde almost invisibly shakes her head. The girl on the chair grits her teeth. She takes a deep breath.

"Fuck… did she also tell you that I trusted her and she betrayed me without hesitation?"

"Oh my dear, she tells me everything."

She smirks to that.

"But I suspect she's hidden one little fact."

He gets the gun higher and comes closer to the blonde who leans on the wall staring intently at both of them. He stands beside her aiming at her chest nonchalantly as if the gun was only a toy and says smiling.

"She loves you, doesn't she?"

"No, she doesn't."

He stares at her for a second and puts the gun to the side of her forehead. She's so surprised that she doesn't move at all. She looks at him with wide open eyes.

"What are you doing? … Aldous?"

He just smiles and looks at the girl on the chair who straightens up instantly.

"Will you sign it now?"

"I swear, I'm going to kill you for that."

She does not say anything more. She just stares at the two in front of her. The blonde woman is petrified. He smiles and is about to pull the trigger.

"Stop!"

The girl on the chair shouts. He puts the gun down. The blonde one slides on the wall. She is now sitting on the floor, her head covered in her hands..

"Give me the fucking pen!" She shouts with a hoarse voice.

"I'll sign it. Untie my. Fuck. I'll sign it."

He pulls the gun down and walks smiling towards the brunette.

"She loves you Delphine, I've told you."

He unties her and with trembling hands she signs the paper. He takes it and walks out of the room. On the door step he turns around and says happily.

"See you tomorrow."

The door closes. The blonde doesn't move. The brunette stands up and massages her hands for a long while. Finally, she comes up to the blonde and squats down beside her.

"Are you ok?... Come on."

She helps her get up. They stand next to the wall looking at each other. The blonde still has terrified eyes.

"I think we have a problem. We both love the wrong people."

When she says that the blonde throws herself at her and hugs her fiercely. She puts her arms around the brunette's neck and starts crying. The smaller girl hesitantly puts her arms around Delphine. She cuddles up in the blonde's hair and closes her eyes. After a few minutes, she breaks the hug and looks at the blonde. She puts her hands on her cheeks and studies her features. She then bends down and kisses her very delicately. The blonde doesn't have time to react when the smaller girl is already outside her reach, one step back from her. They look at each other with cold aching eyes.

"Don't you dare to touch me again. Ever."

After saying that she goes out of the room, leaving the blonde girl standing there alone.


End file.
